King Black Dragon/Strategies
The King Black Dragon is highly resistant to Magic unlike metal dragons, lava dragons, and blue dragons, so Magic should never be used on him. The most commonly used methods to kill him are with Ranged at a distance or Melee with the Protect from Melee prayer, as he can hit relatively hard with his Melee attacks. *'WARNING:' Bear in mind that since the Wilderness is used to reach him, only three (3) items are kept on death or four (4) items max with Protect Item activated if unskulled, so try not to bring valuable items, and go to an unpopular, low-populated world. Be aware activating protect Item prayer will protect your most valuable item when you die but do not count on it. Pker's can drain your prayer points so there is a chance you could get smited. *'Tip:' To avoid player killers, log into an F2P world before venturing out of Edgeville toward the King Black Dragon Lair. Stand outside of the fenced lesser demon area, and log out. Have your scout, which is a low level or noob account used to scout and determine the risk. After finding an empty and safe world, return on your main account. **If possible, try to have another account kill the lesser demons outside as PKers often lure them out so they are not interrupted by them while killing other players. The lesser demons will spawn back in the fenced area upon respawn. Location The King Black Dragon resides in his own area, which is not in the Wilderness, so teleports can be used inside if needed. But, it can only be accessed through the Wilderness, so take precautions and bring only three valuable items. *Using the Burning amulet to teleport to the Lava Maze and running west. *Using a Ghorrock teleport tablet which will bring you near the Wilderness Obelisk west of the KBD lair. Be aware that this is a hotspot for PKers, and it is advisable to have a scout check the area first. *Using the Games necklace, select the Corporeal Beast option and leave the cave. Go to the Wilderness Obelisk just south-east of the cave. Completion of the hard Wilderness Diary is highly recommended as you will not be teleported into other areas, especially the level 50 one as it is a hotspot for PKers. If this is not completed, simply wait until you are teleported into the level 44 obelisk (run south-east of your location) or the level 35 obelisk (run north-west of your location). *Using the Waka canoe, go into the Wilderness and run north-west of your location. This does require a Woodcutting axe. *Run north from Edgeville. It is relatively safe, but avoid the western ruins as the Crazy archaeologist resides there and has a relatively large wander range around it. *From the Deserted Keep, run west to the Frozen Waste Plateau until you see a fence, and then run south-east of your area. This route should be avoided as it takes the longest out of the suggested routes and is in relatively deep Wilderness. Attacks *Melee: The King Black Dragon rams his middle head at you, or attempts to claw you. They do stab/slash damage respectively and have a max hit of 26. *Dragonfire: The King Black Dragon has four different types of dragonfire. They can all hit up to 65 if completely unprotected. Protect from Magic offers slight but not much resistance compared to other chromatic dragons. **Normal dragonfire: A regular ball of fire similiar to that of other dragons, can be fully blocked with an anti-dragon/dragonfire shield and antifire. **Freezing dragonfire: An icy version of the normal dragonfire which deals up to 10 damage with full protection. Has a slight chance of freezing the target similar to a wyvern's ice breath. **Shocking dragonfire: An electrical version of the normal dragonfire which deals up to 12 damage with full protection. Has a slight chance of draining the target's stats by 2. Super restores should be brought to counter this effect, especially as it will shorten the duration of combat potions. **Poison dragonfire: A green version of the normal dragonfire which deals up to 10 damage with full protection. Has a slight chance of poisoning the target for 8 damage. Antidotes should be brought if you do not plan to bring a Serpentine helm. It should be noted unlike other dragons, which primarily use Melee, the King Black Dragon uses dragonfire most of the time throughout the whole kill. Keep above 30+ health as the special dragonfire usually stacks up in damage very fast. When solo'ing, no matter what combat style you use, it is recommended to ALWAYS fight him in Melee distance with Protect from Melee on. This lowers the chance of him using his unblockable special dragonfire attacks. Attacking from a distance will result in more food being used, so it is not advised. Suggested skills * * * (80+ Recommended) * * (80+ Recommended) * (Eagle Eye, 70+ Piety) Equipment Melee = The King Black Dragon can only hit 0-10 if using Protect from Melee, a(n) Anti-dragon/Dragonfire shield, and antifire potions. By doing this, Defence bonuses become useless, so you can focus on offensive and Prayer stats. Your gear should be now concentrating on Strength, Prayer, and Attack. A Zamorak brew will increase attack by 20% +2 and lower some stats, but that doesn't matter. Along with Protect from Melee, using Piety, Zamorak brews and Super strength potions will give you maximum offensive capabilities. Nevertheless, ALWAYS bring some sort of protection from dragon breath. A looting bag is optional as it increases inventory space by 28, and all you need to do is pull the lever and deposit drops in it, but this is risky because player killers could be lurking outside, so it's not recommended. Super antipoisons will lower the need for food and make your trip longer as the KBD can also inflict poison. Your inventory should consist of 1 Super attack/Zamorak brew, 1 Super strength, 3-4 Prayer potions, an Antifire, Antipoison (if not wearing Serpentine helm), and high-healing food like pineapple pizzas or sharks for the remaining inventory spaces. Bringing a Dragon dagger (p++) is optional for its special attack, but the KBD has high Defence overall. When he freezes you, use this time to heal by eating a couple pieces of food at the most, and try not to consistently fall below 40 Hitpoints during battle. Check your stats when he shocks you, and boost them if they're low. A house tab could bail you out if you're in danger, so you can die in your house saving all your precious items. After the KBD dies, go in the centre of the ring of coins to await his respawn. (only on Black dragon task)|helm2 = (only on Black dragon task)|helm3 = |helm4 = |neck1 = |neck2 = |neck3 = |neck4 = |cape1 = |cape2 = |cape3 = |cape4 = Capes of Accomplishment|body1 = / |body2 = |body3 = |body4 = |legs1 = / |legs2 = / |legs3 = |weapon1 = |weapon2 = |weapon3 = |weapon4 = |shield1 = |shield2 = |ammo1 = |gloves1 = |gloves2 = |gloves3 = |gloves4 = |boots1 = |boots2 = |boots3 = |boots4 = |ring1 = |ring2 = |ring3 = |ring4 = |ring5 = }} Inventory * Looting bag (optional) * 1 Super set (without Super defence), 1 Zamorak brew, or 1 (Super) combat potion * 3-4 Prayer potions * 1-2 (Extended) antifires * 1-2 (Super) antipoisons * A house tab, royal seed pod or Ectophial for escaping * High-healing food like pineapple pizzas or sharks to fill the remaining inventory spaces |-| Prayer = The King Black Dragon can only hit 0-10 if using Protect from Melee, a(n) Anti-dragon/Dragonfire shield, and antifire potions. By doing this, Defence bonuses become useless, so you can focus on offensive and Prayer stats. Your gear should be now concentrating on Strength, Prayer, and Attack. A Zamorak brew will increase attack by 20% +2 and lower some stats, but that doesn't matter. Along with Protect from Melee, using Piety, Zamorak brews and Super strength potions will give you maximum offensive capabilities. Nevertheless, ALWAYS bring some sort of protection from dragon breath. A looting bag is optional as it increases inventory space by 28, and all you need to do is pull the lever and deposit drops in it, but this is risky because player killers could be lurking outside, so it's not recommended. Super antipoisons will lower the need for food and make your trip longer as the KBD can also inflict poison. Your inventory should consist of 1 Super attack/Zamorak brew, 1 Super strength, 3-4 Prayer potions, an Antifire, Antipoison (if not wearing Serpentine helm), and high-healing food like pineapple pizzas or sharks for the remaining inventory spaces. Bringing a Dragon dagger (p++) is optional for its special attack, but the KBD has high Defence overall. When he freezes you, use this time to heal by eating a couple pieces of food at the most, and try not to consistently fall below 40 Hitpoints during battle. Check your stats when he shocks you, and boost them if they're low. A house tab could bail you out if you're in danger, so you can die in your house saving all your precious items. After the KBD dies, go in the centre of the ring of coins to await his respawn. (only on Black dragon task)|helm2 = (only on Black dragon task)|helm3 = |helm4 = |neck1 = |neck2 = |neck3 = |neck4 = |cape1 = |cape2 = |cape3 = |cape4 = Capes of Accomplishment|body1 = |body2 = |body3 = |body4 = |legs1 = / |legs2 = |legs3 = |weapon1 = |weapon2 = |weapon3 = |weapon4 = |shield1 = |shield2 = |ammo1 = |gloves1 = |gloves2 = |gloves3 = |gloves4 = |boots1 = |boots2 = |boots3 = |boots4 = |ring1 = |ring2 = |ring3 = |ring4 = |ring5 = |legs4 = }} Inventory * Looting bag (optional) * 1 Super set (without Super defence), 1 Zamorak brew, or 1 (Super) combat potion * 3-4 Prayer potions * 1-2 (Extended) antifires * 1-2 (Super) antipoisons * A house tab, royal seed pod or Ectophial for escaping * High-healing food like pineapple pizzas or sharks to fill the remaining inventory spaces |-| Ranged = The King Black Dragon can only hit 0-10 as long as you don't go within his Melee range, which is the whole point of using Ranged, but stepping in his melee range with Protect from Melee saves food and is, thus, better. Aside from that, the only Prayer that you should only focus on is Eagle Eye or Rigour to buff your Ranged attacks although you really don't need Prayer at all besides Protect Item. Yet, a Protect from Magic and Toxic blowpipe combo or Protect from Magic and Twisted bow could also work. A looting bag is optional as it increases inventory space by 28, and all you need to do is pull the lever and deposit drops in it, but this is risky because player killers could be lurking outside, so it's not recommended. Super antipoisons will lower the need for food and make your trip longer as the KBD can also inflict poison. Your inventory should consist of 1 Range potion, 2 Prayer potions, Antifire, 1-2 Antipoison, and high-healing food like pineapple pizzas or sharks for the remaining inventory spaces. Broad bolts work well and are the most cost-effective, but consider using Emerald bolts (e) for their special attacks and switching back to broad bolts immediately after the poisonous gas-like special hits. Also, you can use Ruby bolts (e) instead to weaken the KBD to half health, and finish him off with your main bolts. Ruby bolts work best if used at the beginning to sap half of his total health. When he freezes you, use this time to heal by eating a couple pieces of food at the most, and try not to consistently fall below 40 Hitpoints during battle. Check your Ranged stat when he shocks you, and re-boost it if it's low. A house tab could bail you out if you're in danger, so you can die in your house saving all your precious items. After the KBD dies, wait outside of the ring of coins to for his respawn. (only on Black dragon task)|helm2 = (only on Black dragon task)|helm3 = |helm4 = |neck1 = |neck2 = |neck3 = |neck4 = |cape1 = |cape2 = |cape3 = |cape4 = |body1 = |body2 = |body3 = |body4 = |legs1 = |legs2 = |legs3 = |weapon1 = |weapon2 = |weapon3 = |weapon4 = |shield1 = |shield2 = |ammo1 = |gloves1 = |gloves2 = |gloves3 = |gloves4 = |boots1 = |boots2 = |boots3 = |boots4 = |ring1 = |ring2 = |ring3 = |ring4 = |ring5 = |legs4 = |body5 = |legs5 = |cape5 = |ammo2 = |ammo3 = |ammo4 = |shield3 = |gloves5 = }} Inventory * Looting bag (optional) * 1 Ranging potion * 1-2 Prayer potions * 1-2 (Extended) antifires * 1-2 (Super) antipoisons * A house tab, royal seed pod or Ectophial for escaping * High-healing food like pineapple pizzas or sharks to fill the remaining inventory spaces Category:Strategies Category:Wilderness